


Attachment 牵绊

by Entree



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Post-Canon, Vignette
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entree/pseuds/Entree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他能感到波动，全新的，并不是很熟悉的力量。池塘里新的涟猗。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attachment 牵绊

原力驱使他前来。  
  
人们说科洛桑恢复了战前的繁华，甚至指的都不是上一次的战争，而是更早的那次。过去庞大的星际共和被小而繁多的独立体所取代，越来越多的航线被开放，议会的大小厅堂使用率比之前都要高，贸易联盟、船坞公会、银行家、护航舰队的将领、到哪儿都带着悬浮翻译机器人的说客们。  
  
在本看来，大家都说得太多了。他的母亲对这些游刃有余，莱娅·奥加纳的决断无论是在战场还是谈判席间都赫赫有名。毕竟不是所有政客在这庞然大物里，都有用自己姓氏命名的议事厅。经历太多的前公主早已宠辱不惊，但本还是看出了母亲忍不住露出的自豪。诚然，走廊尽头的阿米达拉厅，也纪念了另一位伟大的议员。  
  
他不仅是陪同母亲接受荣耀的，本在科洛桑拜访了两个拥有力敏孩童的家庭，其余时间寻找当年幸存的绝地遗物。但约一周前，他能感到波动，全新的，并不是很熟悉的力量。池塘里新的涟猗。  
  
母亲想要顺道拜会旧友，本请求在巨柱廊等她，独自徘徊。这时间人潮已经减退，外面停机坪不剩下几艘飞船，不到一小时，这个不眠的星球金属一般的辉色将会更加闪耀，代替还有温暖余晖的夕阳。  
  
本知道他在等待。  
  
一群人有序地从长廊走来，除了翻译机器人，都是人类，身着黑衣。等他看清走在当中的人时，的确没想到等来的是谁。  
  
他并非第一次遇到赫克斯。战后的囚犯交换，和平条约签署，争议边界的纠纷，迫于贸易交换的握手言和。伊东莫亚星区总督需要出现在这些场合，但是在内环星系，太多数人并不欢迎毁灭五个星球的前战犯。接近九年里的几次见面，赫克斯对于本，只有冰冷的眼神，礼貌而克制的话语，像对待其他心有芥蒂的人一样。对此，本并不介意。  
  
红发的中年男人，发型一丝不苟，没了鬓角，但下巴仍然苍白而干净。岁月爬上了额头，严肃的嘴角，眼睛里没有更年轻时的那种张狂，曾经本——凯洛·伦所熟悉的征服与野心。赫克斯披着一件细绒的斗篷，在本的记忆里，他似乎从未穿过如此柔和的衣服。赫克斯总是那么刻板笔挺，他的自律，他的制服，他的第一秩序。  
  
赫克斯在他面前停下，轻微皱了皱眉，但仍然颔首示意，“奥加纳大师。”  
  
本也低头回礼，“赫克斯总督。”  
  
此时他才注意到，赫克斯右边跟着一个孩童。如果不是他纵容了自己的思绪，他早该注意到这个显眼的男孩。头顶黑色卷发，硕大的眼睛，一个更加硕大的鼻子，身上的罩衫显然和赫克斯的斗篷是同样的材质。孩子好奇地盯着他，肆无忌惮地把本上下扫了个遍，释放着自己情绪。  
  
这小家伙是个力敏。  
  
“布雷想要跟着来看看内环星系，”赫克斯顺手翻正了男孩的衣领，“他是我的儿子。”  
  
名叫布雷的男孩突然看向赫克斯，伸手拽了着他的衣袖，脸上洋溢着惊喜。 “是的，布雷。奥加纳大师是一位绝地。”  
  
本感受到探知，孩子似乎明白自己的力量，却不能有效控制它。现在他的眼神全在本腰间的光剑上了，在周遭的原力种波动得像头跳跃的小兽，很有潜力的小兽，不知他有多大。  
  
 **我八岁了，上个月的生日。** 男孩的声音在本的脑海里回荡。  
  
他的吃惊一定写在了脸上。赫克斯叹了口气，把手放在孩子肩上，“我们讲过这个了，布雷，规矩。”  
  
本很久没有这种感觉了，不知道自己是有一千个问题还是一千种情绪，他努力让自己平静下来，斟酌着自己的话语。但新加入的人在开口之前打断了他。  
  
“父亲？”一位年轻女士，或是稍显老成的女孩。她向赫克斯询问，目光却落在本的身上。  
  
本的一千个问题翻了个倍。  
  
她的腰侧，挂着白色的半圆金属柄，尽管样式特别，毫无疑问，那是一把光剑。“我并不了解伊东莫亚的原力使用者，我想我们没有见过？”  
  
女孩稍微昂起头，清澈的眼睛里毫不退让，“星系里不是只有绝地或者西斯懂得原力之道。”  
  
他们周围的气氛，不需要对原力敏感也可以感觉出来。赫克斯低头嘱咐男孩，“和艾达去飞船那儿等我，你可以试试定位我们的航程坐标。我和绝地大师有几句话说。” 女孩伸手牵住弟弟，随行的人也跟着她往飞船走去。布雷一直在回头张望，忍不住对本露出微笑。  
  
等他们走出一定距离，赫克斯望向本，“鉴于我认识的原力使用者实在太少，熟悉的就只有你一个。”  
  
熟悉，赫克斯陈述得云淡风轻。  
  
“你的推断是对的。艾达十七岁，布雷八岁。我没必要说谎，有这样的能力，你们也总能觉察出来。”  
  
十七年，本以为坠入黑暗面的凯洛·伦是盲目的，看来光明面的本·奥加纳也并没有好到哪去。他在竭力回忆到底是如何错过这个难易忽略的时间点。那些记忆已经封存。野心、炙热和愤怒退却后，如今只能搜寻到一丝咸味，血、泪水、懊悔和其他东西。  
  
在弑星基地建立之前，赫克斯待在殖民星区的时间很多。他以为自己对赫克斯了如指掌，事实上是，赫克斯比他想象得小心，而凯洛·伦比想象的还要自大，心思放在了更愚蠢的事情上。  
  
“艾达见过你，在外环的一次舰队起航仪式上。她肯定是感受到了什么。当天晚上她吐露了困惑，我告诉了她。”  
  
“告诉她什么？”  
  
“一切。真相。为什么她幼时在祖父的屋檐下，得称呼我为长官。为什么要隐藏自己的能力，回避来自第一秩序的访客。为什么她会有这样的天赋，而我对此一窍不通。”  
  
本想起了艾达刚刚的态度，她熟练地收敛自己的力量，谨慎而冷漠。他试图回想到底是在哪一个星球上，他的孩子比他更早认识到彼此的血脉。“在斯诺克的眼皮下把她藏起来，我能理解。可是战后呢？她的原力需要合适的人来引导。”  
  
“她几年前去见过你的同伴，蕾·天行者。独自一人，开走一艘新船——原本是定下给赫特人的贺礼，为此还惹了点小麻烦。我猜想她大概参加了某种绝地试炼。”赫克斯稍微拉紧了自己的斗篷，“两周以后，她完好无损地回来了，告诉我她不会成为绝地。”  
  
蕾并没有提过这个，但是，没有加入绝地教团的人并不在少数。  
  
“我们找到一个达索米尔后裔，可以教授她如何控制自己的能力。我给她找了两把光剑，但她锻造了自己的。也许不是绝地之道，但也不是黑暗面，和你……当年，很不一样。”赫克斯停了下来。  
  
远处有飞船启动的声音，还有男孩令人愉悦的笑声。  
  
“在德卡，你离开时就已经知道了，对吗？关于布雷？” 本忍不住，他有些愤怒，“你没有权利瞒着我。”  
  
“在德卡我没有任何权利，如果你还记得的话。” 赫克斯说。  
  
九年前的回忆远比之前的清晰。本从燃烧的舰桥上救出了赫克斯，虽然他自己就是爆炸的始作俑者。赫克斯在单人牢房里，忿恨地指责他的背叛，但又埋在他的怀里，嘲笑他的监守自盗。他身上到处都是伤痕，来自过硬的床，来自爆炸，来自本。不过等他吐露自己的目的，所有温存都消失了。抵抗军想要情报，而赫克斯拒绝做告密者。  
  
本花了不少时间说服他，却徒劳无获，赫克斯越来越沉默。而斯诺克死后，第一秩序的势力四分五裂，一些被摧毁，一些则变得愈发不择手段。那些困兽快要在在这场战争中支撑不住，但抵抗组织也一样。有人提出了新的计划，依旧顽抗的星区由那些主张停战的军官掌权，对可能的和平更有利。  
  
赫克斯接受了条件，被送回了他的领域。妥协奏了效。  
  
“我想要你留下。”本当年并没有说这句话的机会。等他从战场上回来时，牢房已经空了。  
  
“作为什么样的角色留下？”赫克斯反问。  
  
夕阳落在他们的身上，赫克斯向前走了两步，躲在柱子的阴影里，望着不远处等候的孩子。  
  
艾达继承了赫克斯的发色，金红色异常耀眼。事实上她看起来就像个年轻的赫克斯，不苟言笑，好像把什么都看得很严肃。  
  
“他们让我稍微理解了你，艾达和布雷，关于原力的部分。艾达说，无论光明或者黑暗，情感最终会变成一个软弱的奇点，或者盲点。”赫克斯露出少许笑意，“我告诉她，她的先辈们结局都很糟糕，无论什么盲点，她只要比他们活得长就行。”  
  
赫克斯停顿了一下，声音变得很轻，“你想要再次成为绝地，你找到了平静。你是这么和我说的。不仅是这样，你想要赎罪。属于过去的事和过去的人，只是牵绊。”  
  
不。本想要否认，不是这样。但却说不出一个字。  
  
“你……我们做出了选择。你我这样的人，悔恨的事太多，这个不该是其中之一。””赫克斯转过头来面对他，“等布雷发问时，我也会告诉他，他能够为自己选择。伊东莫亚的的飞船成千上万，他就是开走一艘歼星舰离开，我也不会拦着。”  
  
本看着赫克斯，又望向布雷的方向。男孩似乎想和姐姐玩一种幼稚的追逐游戏，艾达不为所动，伸手随意把他定在原处。布雷发出大笑，艾达嘴角弯出弧度。  
  
孩子或许多少改变了他身旁的这个人。本想到，这两个女孩男孩，从他们的过往中冒出枝桠，长成了与昔日无关的新生。  
  
“你该走了。”本说，“别让他们等太久。” 孩子们在向赫克斯招手，布雷呼唤着他的父亲。  
  
赫克斯有点迟疑地看着他，“是的，该走了。” 最终如释重负，“保重，本。”  
  
保重。本目送着赫克斯走向等候他的人们，消失在舱门里，直至飞船变成了远处的一星闪烁。  
  
他的母亲应该很快就会与他重聚，本不知道该如何讲述刚才的一些。但他也是她昔日中长出来的新生，母亲会理解。  
  
夜幕温和地降临了，本周遭的原力归于平静。

**Author's Note:**

> 一个命题作文，不相信可以浪子回头全身而退，更想不出重回光明面叫本·索罗是怎样的阴影和负担，随妈吧。  
> 伊东莫亚(Idumea)是虚构的星系，姑且可以看做是第一秩序曾经势力范围的一部分。  
> 艾达(Eldar)就想取一个首生子的意思，布雷(Bre)显然是老赫克斯的名字。  
> [达索米尔(Dathomir)](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Dathomir)，即暗夜姐妹所在星球，她们是黑暗原力的使用者，但在克隆战争中遭到杜库灭族。  
> 本来的定位是，孩子是过去的遗物，俩人回忆酸楚过去和各自分离。写到后面，觉得这俩人都是彼此的过去，或许再无干系。但是孩子不是，孩子会有自己的新生。


End file.
